1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tube coupling bodies of the type in which an open ended throughway has a resilient fingered collet to receive and hold an end portion of a tube inserted into the throughway.
2. Background of Prior Art
My UK Patent Specification No 2,172,948 describes and illustrates a tap or valve body having a throughway to receive a tube which is locked in the throughway and is sealed to the bore by O-ring seals. The collet is encircled by an insert sleeve which is locked in the throughway by means of a collet having a plurality of resilient fingers. The collet is encircled by a plastics insert sleeve located in a counterbore at the end of the throughway and held therein by a spring ring embedded in the sleeve with an outwardly angled outer periphery to engage and grip the surface of the counterbore.
The angled outer periphery of the spring ring is almost entirely embedded in the insert sleeve which resists deflection of the ring as it is inserted into the counterbore. As a result, if the coupling body is formed on a soft plastics material, this is likely to be damaged on insertion of the sleeve reducing the effectiveness of the grip of the spring ring with the surface of the counterbore.